


Silver Flames

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Multi, WIP, and I'm still reading the 2nd book so yea, but I love the series, but this should be a chaptered thing if this gets well enough reviews, this is my first work for this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Corona has always been a bastard, no family to speak of, yet at the same time, a red with powers she can only assume comes from her family....but...who has electricity and fire as a power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I figured with all the short things I do I could try a longer one, so if it does good then I'll post more chapters for this. But this is a chaptered thing that is for Red Queen if you've ever read this, my attempt at one at least. I'm always open to constructive criticism, and feel free to correct anything if I'm getting a detail wrong! ^^

                    "I trusted you..."

 

           "Well then you can't exactly blame me, can you? It was your mistake" 

 

How was it a mistake to trust Elara? She's the queen Maven is king, right now however I'm covered in bruises, training gone wrong for now, although that had been my fault, telling my trainer to not go easy on me, and the pull of the electric that surround me, it was hard enough going against a shiver while trying to not use my powers.

 

      "To trust you?" 

 

She's narrowing her eyes dangerously, on instinct I bow my head, a sign of submission. 

 

I hear the  _click, click, click_. of her heels coming closer and suddenly, she's gripping my chin, bringing my face up so my brown eyes meets her gaze.

 

"Darling Alice, did you  _really_ think you could hold onto your royal status when you're nothing but a servant's child?"

I can hear the thinly veiled malice in her tone, it's true though. I'm the child of a servant who apparently didnt care enough to stay for me or died...no one ever gave me a straight answer around here. It was through the kindness of King Maven that I even had my own room...although that seems short lived...

 

            I guess my luck finally ran out...


End file.
